Anything for Peace
by pokemon129879
Summary: The Princes of both Iberian and Emperia have declared... that they're in love! The only problem is these two countries are at total war with each other. Struggles and assassinations looming ahead, with the occasional annoying relative, bringing peace is not going to be easy for these two royals.


The clicking of cameras and flashes of bright lights went off in a frenzy as the eager reporters jostled about and surrounded the table with the happy couple.

" Sir! Is it true you two are engaged?!"

" My prince, how could you fall in love with such a despicable man?"

" What does this mean for the war?"

A calm hand was raised to halt the barrage of questions as Antonio, who appeared quite pleased with himself, flashed the reporters a bright smile. He tugged his beloved closer, pulling Lovino into a tight embrace, as he answered in a honeyed voice," Principle Lovino and I are taking things slow, so no engagement yet."

Lovino who was busy trying to hide his flushed cheeks within Antonio's arms, offered a small smile for the cameras as he responded to the next question," Sir Antonio is not a despicable man. It's true he has a fearsome reputation but he's... been nothing but kind to me." Leaning back to trade a subtle glance with Antonio, Lovino continued," This means peace. Both of our governments must listen to our wishes. My grandfather has already agreed to a peace treaty and the Prime Minister of Iberian is on his way east to officialize it."

Satisfied with the answers, the reporters scribbled almost frantically in their notepads. A few more questions and answers were traded off, but the couple's first press conference proceeded quite painlessly. Soon the reporters were sent off, some forcefully removed, in a flurry of movements as quick as they had arrived. The couple was finally left to themselves.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes, Lovino they are all gone."

A sigh of relief exhaled from Lovino. Turning his eyes upon Antonio in a glare, Lovino ripped himself from Antonio's grasp, managing to look only atad disgusted by the prolonged contact between them," I thought I told you not to fucking touch me, Sir Antonio." Rolling his eyes at Lovino's childish behavior, Antonio answered apathetically as he organized the loose papers on the table," I thought you wanted to be convincing, Lovino? If we're going to convince both of our nations that we are in a loving relationship, we have to have some physical contact." Lovino's mouth set into a frown as he turned away from Antonio and affronted a proud air. " Just because it's necessary does not mean I will enjoy it, Sir damned Antonio," Lovino spat out. When Antonio said nothing else in reply, Lovino remained quiet. He was tired from the long journeys between east and west and didn't wish to prolong a pointless argument. It was his fault for agreeing to the proposal anyway. Resting his head on the table, Lovino allowed his body to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The far-reaching roars of cannons echoed as the sun started to set. The battle was going nowhere. Iberian troops held high ground, and Lovino knew he was losing too many men trying to maintain their position down below. Running a hand through his brown hair in frustration, Lovino decided to go take a look outside. Pushing aside the limp tent curtain, Lovino nodded to the saluting night guards who were taking up their positions and climbed upon his horse. _

_He rode due westward, all the while, pondering on how to turn this situation into an advantage for him. So focused on his thoughts, he failed to notice he had strayed from the Emperia camp and wandered into the nearby woods. Suddenly, a gun was thrusted into view and a animalistic voice growled, " Who are you? And what king do you serve?" Startled, Lovino yelped and lost his balance trying to move away from the gun. He felt himself fly out of the saddle, could hear his horse whinny in alarm, but he couldn't feel the sudden impact of hitting the ground. Instead, he felt himself land on something softer. Strange. Lovino cracked open an eye to see that he had landed on the strange man (more like the strange man caught him and fell over from the momentum.) _

_The stranger too blinked open his eyes, Lovino admired what a pretty green shade they were, and sat up," Are you okay? Can you tell me your name? " Surprisingly, the stranger was considerate and asked the question with genuine worry. It was a complete contrast to the man's previous violent and mistrustful actions. Lovino, relaxed but still wary, answered politely," I'm fine and my name is Lovino...", he hesitated saying his last name, but assumed the man was from the Emperia camp," ...Vargas." He saw the man stiffen. The man repeated him in a strange tone," Vargas? As in the beloved royal family of Emperia, those Vargas?" Mistaking the response as reverence for his family, Lovino relaxed," Si, my grandfather is the current king." _

_The stranger grinned with a strange glint in his eyes,"Well then, Prince Lovino, I must introduce myself." The stranger stood and held out a hand for Lovino to grab. Pulling Lovino up, the stranger tightened his grip on Lovino's hand as he spoke," I am Sir Antonio Fernandez of the Carriedo family who is currently ruling in Iberian." As Lovino face twisted into a disgusted expression, Antonio kept a pleasant smile on his lips and continued to speak," Actually, I planned to speak with you. You see I have a proposition." _

_After Antonio had explained his proposal, Lovino could only be dumbstruck by how stupid the idea was. Shaking his head, Lovino realized that Sir Antonio was not nearly as smart as rumors credited him to be," How will us faking a romance lead to peace between our countries?" _

_With another smile, Antonio cheerily spoke," They will have to stop fighting if there is a chance to join our two countries. Even if they do not agree, I can threaten to step down as the Iberian commander for my government can't take the risk I will use my popular support against them. And you can threaten to pass over the crown to your younger brother who is inable to rule. They will have to listen to us then." _

_Now that Antonio put it that way, Lovino had to agree. Everyone back in Emperia knew Feliciano was incapable of leading; Lovino doubted that Feliciano could even lead his way out of a wet paper bag. Lovino was still doubtful of Antonio's plan, but after heaving a sigh, he offered a hand to the confident Antonio," Alright... deal, but only for peace."_

* * *

**Whhhhheeeeeeeee_  
_**

**Loosey based on a manga ZETTAI HEIWA DAISAKUSEN (yeah... this story is definately not gonna be like the manga)  
**

**Please Rate and Review! :3  
**

**I'll see you at chapter 2! (which I have not written yet TT )  
**


End file.
